schweizfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilatus PC-6
|Entwicklungsland = Schweiz |Hersteller = Pilatus Aircraft |Erstflug = 4. Mai 1959 (Porter) 2. Mai 1961 (Turbo-Porter) |Produktionszeitraum = 1959– 2019 |Stückzahl = 993 gesamt 893 bei Pilatus 100 bei Fairchild-Hiller}} Pilatus PC-6 ist die Bezeichnung für ein einmotoriges -Flugzeug des Schweizer Herstellers Pilatus Aircraft. Es existieren mit dem Pilatus Porter (PC-6 mit Kolbenmotor) und dem Pilatus Turbo-Porter (PC-6/A bis PC-6/C mit zwei unterschiedlich angetriebene Ausführungen. Bei dem universell einsetzbaren Arbeitsflugzeug können alternativ zum Radfahrwerk auch Kufen oder installiert werden. Die vielseitigen Einsatzmöglichkeiten werden zusätzlich durch die leichte Umrüstbarkeit vom Passagier- zum Frachttransport ergänzt. Die PC-6 wird in unterschiedlichen Rollen als (mit zwei T n und fünf Sitzen, einschließlich der Crew), in der , für den Abwurf von Versorgungsgütern, zum Absetzen von Fallschirmspringern und für in der Landwirtschaft eingesetzt. Geschichte Porter Die PC-6 Porter entstand aus einer privaten Initiative der Pilatus Flugzeugwerke als Arbeitsflugzeug mit Kurzstarteigenschaften (STOL). Grundlage für die Konstruktion war die Pilatus P-4, die als Prototyp im Jahre 1948 flog und bereits eine sehr ähnliche Auslegung wie die PC-6 hatte. Die Entwicklungsarbeiten am Porter wurden 1957 aufgenommen. Am 4. Mai 1959 konnte der erste von fünf der Porter (Zivile Zulassung: HB-FAN, geflogen von Rolf Böhm) seinen Erstflug absolvieren. Die Schweizer Luftzulassung wurde im August 1959 erteilt. Im Dezember 1959 übernahm der bekannte Gletscherpilot Hermann Geiger als Vertreter des Aero-Clubs der Schweiz Sektion Wallis den dritten Prototyp HB-FAP. Von da an wurde der Porter bei unzähligen Versorgungs- und Rettungsflügen auch in den Bergen eingesetzt. Auch setzte Flugzeuge vom Typ PC-6 und PC-6C in , , und ein. Turbo-Porter Trotz des Erfolges war klar, dass der Porter mit den Lycoming-Kolbenmotoren von 250 kW (340 PS) an der Leistungsgrenze war. Die zu dieser Zeit beste auf dem Markt erhältliche Propellerturbine war die französische mit 385 kW (523 PS). Damit ausgerüstet startete am 2. Mai 1961 der PC-6/A Turbo-Porter zu seinem Erstflug. Abgesehen vom Triebwerk, einem anderen Propeller und vergrößerten Tanks ist der Turbo-Porter weitgehend baugleich mit der Kolbenmotorausführung. Den eigentlichen Durchbruch schaffte der Turbo-Porter 1964, als in die PC-6/B benannte Version das zuverlässigere kanadische Pratt-&-Whitney-PT6-Triebwerk eingebaut wurde. Im gleichen Jahr erfolgte eine Lizenzvergabe für den Porter an die amerikanische Firma Fairchild-Hiller Corporation. Damit war Porter das erste Schweizer Flugzeug, das im Ausland in Lizenz hergestellt wurde. Lizenzfertigung in den USA Auf einem Ablieferungsflug nach Alaska machten im Dezember 1962 zwei Pilatus Porter eine ungeplante Zwischenlandung in . Mechaniker der dort beheimateten Fairchild Co. sollten eine Reparatur ausführen. Der anschließende Prüfflug wurde vom Piloten benutzt, der Fairchild-Führung die STOL-Eigenschaften des Flugzeuges zu demonstrieren. Beeindruckt von den Möglichkeiten der Maschine mietete Fairchild daraufhin einen Porter und begann Verhandlungen für den Weiterverkauf und als Lizenznehmer. Am 16. Dezember 1964 konnte ein entsprechender Vertrag abgeschlossen werden. Schon vorher hatte Fairchild die Schwäche des von einer Astazou-II-Turbine angetriebenen Flugzeuges erkannt: Der elektrische Verstellmechanismus des Dreiblattpropellers. In die Maschine N187H wurde deshalb eine 404 kW (550 PS) starke Turbine PT6 eingebaut, und das Flugzeug startete am 1. Mai 1964 zum Erstflug. Es erhielt die Bezeichnung PC-6/B. Später folgte noch die Version PC-6/C mit einem TPE-331-1-Triebwerk von . Arbeitsluftfahrt Große Bedeutung hatte ab den frühen 1970er-Jahren die Arbeitsluftfahrt. Die [[Ciba AG|Ciba]-Pilatus Aerial Spraying Co. setzte während vieler Jahre neben anderen Flugzeugtypen auch 18 mit Sprühausrüstung versehene Turbo-Porter ein. Großen Anteil an der Schweizer Arbeitsluftfahrt im Ausland hat die Zimex Aviation. Sie setzte neben dem auf den Turbo-Porter und hatte bis heute an die 30 verschiedene PC-6 in ihrem Einsatzplan. Ihr Operationsgebiet liegt vorwiegend in der Dritten Welt, oft in Wüstengebieten. Neben Versorgungsflügen für die Erdölindustrie stehen ihre Porter auch immer wieder im humanitären Einsatz für das Rote Kreuz, die und weitere Organisationen. Vorfälle Im Oktober 2013 verlor eine PC-6 in der Nähe von eine Tragfläche, nachdem der Pilot eine 360-Grad-Rolle geflogen war; alle elf Insassen starben.Belgien: Elf Tote bei Flugzeugabsturz – FAZ, 19. Oktober 2013. Die Meldung in der Print-Ausgabe vom 21. Okt. (S. 9) berichtet darüber hinaus von einem Absturz derselben Maschine in ( im März 2000 sowie von einem Absturz einer anderen Maschine desselben Typs im Jahr 2002 mit einem Todesopfer. Konstruktion Die PC-6 ist ein abgestrebter in Ganzmetallbauweise mit einem NACA-64-514-Tragflächenprofil. Die einholmige Tragfläche besitzt eine konstante Tiefe von 1,90 m, aber weder Luftbremsen noch Trimmflächen und auch keine Enteisungs-Einrichtung. Der Rumpf ist in einer Halbschalenbauweise ausgeführt. Das ist nicht einziehbar. Es können auch Pilatus Rad/Skis oder Wipline 6100, EDO 39-4000 oder 58-5480 Schwimmer installiert werden. Ein 800-Liter-Tank zur Brandbekämpfung ist optional in die Kabine einbaubar. Vertikal- und Schrägbildkameras für Fotoflüge können installiert werden. Ein Schleppsack auf einer Winde mit 1500-m-Seil ist zur Zieldarstellung verwendbar. Für Schneelandungen können Skis montiert werden. Für längere Flüge ist es möglich, Außentanks (2 × 243,5 Liter) anzuhängen. Die Transportkapazität beträgt 11 Personen oder 2 Krankentragen und 2 Personen oder Lasten bis 1200 kg (1080 kg mit maximal möglichem Treibstoff). Varianten Porter ;PC-6 „Porter“: Ausgangsmodell mit einem 254-kW (340-hp) Avco Lycoming Kolbenmotor ;PC-6/340: Basis-Modell mit 250-kW-Lycoming-Triebwerk. ( Typ-Zulassung am 9. November 1961. ;PC-6/350: mit 257-kW-Lycoming-Triebwerk. FAA-Typ-Zulassung am 12. September 1962. Turbo-Porter ;PC-6/A: Basismodell mit 385 kW, Turboméca-Astazou IIE oder IIG. FAA-Typ-Zulassung am 27. November 1962. ;PC-6/A1 ;PC-6/A2 ;PC-6/AX-H2: mit 463 kW, Turboméca Astazou X Turboprop. ;PC-6/B: mit 404 kW, Pratt & Whitney Canada PT6A-27 Turbine ;PC-6/B1: mit Pratt & Whitney Canada PT6A-20 Turbine ;PC-6B2-H2: mit 507 kW Pratt & Whitney Canada PT6A-27 Turbine ;PC-6B2-H4: mit 650 SHP Pratt & Whitney Canada PT6A-27 Turbine miniatur|Pilatus PC-6 B2-H4 S/N 869 Baujahr 1990 im Flug ;PC-6/C: Prototyp von Fairchild mit 423 kW, Garrett TPE-331-25D Turbine ;PC-6/C1: mit 429 kW Garrett TPE 331-1-100 Turbine ;PC-6/C2-H2: mit 485-ekW Garrett TPE 331-101F Turbine ;AU-23A Peacemaker: bewaffnetes (Lizenzbau) ;UV-20A Chiricahua: unbewaffnete Verbindungsvariante für die U.S. Army in Berlin ;PC-6/D-H3 Porter: Prototyp mit 373 kW Lycoming Turbo-Kolbenmotor Nutzung Aktuelle Nutzung miniatur|Eine häufige Nutzung heute: Fallschirmspringer steigen in eine Turbo-Porter zum Absetzflug ein. Von den bis heute (August 2010) 557 gebauten Exemplaren sind zurzeit noch mindestens 267 Flugzeuge, überwiegend in der Version PC-6/B, in 63 Ländern im Einsatz. Während in der Schweiz noch 38 Stück fliegen, sind dies in Deutschland noch 18. Die Maschine ist, mit ca. 5 Exemplaren pro Jahr, immer noch in Produktion. Hervorzuhebende Einsätze Am 12. März 1960 startete der erste Prototyp zu einer Reise nach . Getauft auf den Namen «Yeti», leistete er mit den Piloten Ernst Saxer und Emil Wick Dienste für die Schweizer Dhaulagiri-Expedition im Himalaya. Der Porter flog zahlreiche Material- und Personentransporte mit voller Nutzlast bis auf eine Höhe von 5700 m über Meer und erhielt dafür einen Eintrag im für die höchstgelegene Landung, die je von einem Starrflügel-Flugzeug durchgeführt wurde. Dies war Veranlassung für die nepalesische Regierung, zwei Porter zu bestellen. Zwei weitere bestellte das Internationale Komitee vom Roten Kreuz, ebenfalls für den Einsatz in Nepal. Die ersten Turbo-Porter konnten 1962 der französischen Air Alpes, einem Schweizer Kunden sowie der Wien Alaska Airlines und der Northern Consolidated Airlines übergeben werden (die beiden Konkurrenten fusionierten dann 1968). Air Alpes baute mit den Turbo-Portern einen Kurzstreckendienst im Hochgebirge auf. Orte wie La Plagne (1900 m), Tignes (2100 m), Val-d’Isère (2700 m) und Courchevel (2000 m) wurden angeflogen. Altiports von etwa 200 bis 300 Metern Länge und einem Gefälle bis zu 36 Prozent dienten als Landeplätze. Aufgabe der Flugzeuge der von der CIA betriebenen Fluglinie war es, vorgeschobene US-Einheiten in Laos zu versorgen, zum Beispiel Radarstationen zur Leitung der Bombardierung Nordvietnams.Beispiel: Die praktische Beschreibung eines solchen Einsatzes findet sich im Augenzeugenbericht zum Aufbau des Stützpunktes „Lima Site 85“. Eine andere wichtige Aufgabe war der Transport von Waffen und Versorgungsgütern zu US-freundlichen Guerillas. Rückfracht war häufig Heroin oder dessen Vorprodukte. Als die Front der näher an die US-Stützpunkte heranrückte, änderte sich das Aufgabenprofil hin zur Direktversorgung der Schützengräben mit Munition und Lebensmitteln. Die PC-6-Piloten schafften 50 Flüge zwischen Basis und Abwurfpunkten pro Tag. Nach Aussagen der Piloten, die die PC-6 flogen, waren die Erstlieferungen der Turbo-Porter mit einigen Problemen behaftet. Die PC-6/A-H2 mit neigte unter den klimatischen Bedingungen von Laos und Vietnam zu kapitalen Turbinenschäden.„It seemed to be fine in flight, but was prone to unpreventable and unpredictable hot starts resulting in the complete destruction of the engines“. Air America Pilot Jim Pearson, zitiert nach Joe F. Leeker: The Aircraft Of Air America (PDF; 1,3 MB) Alle PC-6 von Air America wurden in Tainan auf Garrett TPE-331-25DF umgerüstet. Parallel hatte Pilatus auf die negative Beurteilung mit dem Ersatz der Astazou II durch die Pratt & Whitney PT6 reagiert, aber die CIA blieb bei der Garrett-Turbine: Neue Lieferungen sowohl von Fairchild als auch aus Stans erfolgten als PC-6C/H-2. Betreiber Militärische Betreiber * , 2 Maschinen * , 1 Maschine * , 10 Maschinen * , 2 Maschinen * , 2 Maschinen * , 7 Maschinen * ( , 6 Maschinen * ( ), 5 Maschinen * ( ), 15 Maschinen * ( ), 2 Maschinen * , 4 Maschinen * (Birma), 7 Maschinen * ( ), 13 Maschinen (davon 1 abgestürzt) * , 13 Maschinen * (Schweizer Luftwaffe), 19 Maschinen (davon 15 noch im militärischen Einsatz + 1 Maschine der Armasuisse) * ( ), 58 Maschinen Ehemalige Betreiber * ( ), 19 Maschinen * ( ), 1 Maschine * ( ), 2 Maschinen * ( ), 18 Maschinen * ( ), 18 Maschinen Technische Daten Bewaffnung An zwei (AU-23 vier) Unterflügelstationen ca. 318 kg Lasten * 1 × XM-197 20-mm-Revolverkanone (700 Schuss/min, drehzapfengelagert in Tür) * 2 × 7,62-mm-Revolvermaschinengewehr (3000 Schuss/min, drehzapfengelagert in Tür) * 2 × LAU-32B/A-Raketenwerfer (7 × ungelenkte 70-mm-FFAR-Raketen) * 2 × Flügeluntertank (Zusatztank für 238 Liter Kerosin) Literatur * Jane’s All The World’s Aircraft 1965–1966. Ed. by John W.R, Taylor, S. 127. * Walter Wolfrum: Test: Pilatus Turbo-Porter. Flug Revue September 1968, S. 22 ff. * Christian Müller: Pilatus Porter PC-6; Im Einsatz rund um die Welt. Verlag Ringier, Zürich 1996 * Christian Müller: The Pilatus PC-6; a plane for all occasions. Zürich 1996 Weblinks * Offizielle Website der Pilatus Flugzeugwerke AG * The Pilatus Porter World (pc-6.com), private Webpage zum Pilatus PC-6-Flugzeug * pilatusporter.ch, private Webpage zum Pilatus PC-6-Flugzeug und PC-6-Flugzeugmodellen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Luftfahrzeug (Schweizer Armee) Kategorie:Einmotoriges Flugzeug Kategorie:Verbindungsflugzeug Kategorie:Ziviler Flugzeugtyp Kategorie:Transportflugzeug